Mind Changer and Motivation Giver
by animanganerd01
Summary: What if I could pop into the Prétear world as a chibi and play matchmaker? Hayate had better get ready to confess! This is along the line of the manga NOT the anime. The two are really different. Rating to be safe.


Mind Changer and Motivation Giver

Mind Changer and Motivation Giver

By: Animanganerd01

Disclaimer: I do not own Prêtear; it belongs to Kaori Naruse and Junichi Satou. All I own are Chibi-chan and Keisuke.

Author Note: Okay, so just for starters, this follows the manga, not the anime (i.e. Sasame did not betray everyone, the princess of disaster was Natsue, and a whole bunch of other differences). This is a Hayate and Himeno fic, but if some one wants, I'm not opposed to writing a Sasame and Himeno one. For those of you who have read the manga: if you haven't finished it, this won't make a lot of sense.

Hayate scanned the gigantic lawn sprawled out before him. He hadn't had the guts to tell Himeno what he and Sasame were hiding from her. 'Sasame,' he thought, 'I have no chance against him any way. They get along so well, and all we ever do is bicker.' He sighed. The wind gathered around him and he vanished from the roof he was standing on to land near the massive gate leading off the estate.

"Well, Sasame, here's to you; you'll make a great pair," he murmured turning to leave. "I just wish I could have one chance."

"Are you really giving up that fast?" asked a small voice in his ear. A slight weight had suddenly appeared on his shoulder. He jumped and swatted whatever it was on his shoulder off. "OW! Watch it Hayate!" screeched the little creature as it tumbled down his back to land on the ground with a soft 'thump.'

"Who…What are you?" he gasped spinning to look at the tiny 'person' behind him. On the pavement sat what was unmistakably a chibi girl. She glared up at him with bright bronze eyes, tossing her hair.

"Well, at least you're normal in that sense; you abuse my poor little body just like everybody else." She stood brushing her pants off. She looked back up at him accusingly. "So?"

"So… What?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Are you, Hayate, Leafe Knight of Wind, going to give up that easily?"

He blinked. "What are you talking about? And how do you know my name? Who are you?" He squatted down to look in her face.

"Urg, don't do that people might see and think you've gone nuts." She vanished with a small 'pop' and a familiar weight reappeared on his shoulder. "There, now stand up and walk back to the house."

"Why should I do that? I was just leaving. And you didn't answer my question," he said peevishly.

"First off, you need to go back cause you need to talk to Himeno. Second, it's classified. You may call me Chibi-chan." She tugged on his ear impatiently. "Come on, get movin' Hayate! We don't have all day you know."

"It doesn't matter." The tugging stopped as she peered into his face quizzically.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Sasame is better suited than I am," he muttered.

She gaped at him. "What happened to you?! The Hayate my info is on says you're stubborn, arrogant, proud, and courageous! What gives?!"

"Look I screwed up in my last relationship. I can't bring Himeno into that. Besides, one of the finer points of love is learning to let go, right?"

"Not in this case!" she barked in his ear. He winced. "Get your blustery butt back up there and tell her you love her."

"No." (Takes a step away)

"Yes." (Tugs ear)

"No." (Another step)

"Yes." (Manic grin)

"No." (Another step)

"No."

"Yes." (stop… wait…)

"HA! Now get going!" she crowed triumphant.

"That doesn't mean anything." He takes another step away, ignoring her screech of protest.

"Sir Hayate, you force me to use desperate measures." There was a sudden yank on the back of his head and a 'pop' near his ear. Hayate turned to see Chibi-chan holding his metal ponytail clip aloft. She waved the symbol of his knight-hood above her head. "Want it back? Come get it." She vanished and reappeared about a hundred feet away.

Hayate growled, and despite better judgment, listened to his temper and ran after her. As soon as he got within grabbing distance, she vanished only to reappear another hundred feet away. Eventually, this pattern led him all the way to the hall outside Himeno's room. As she vanished this time, he felt her weight return to his shoulder.

"There," she said snapping the band back in place. "I've never had to lead a chase before, you stubborn man. Now, go in there and confess." She pointed to Himeno's door.

"No."

Chibi-chan sighed loudly and grabbed his ear again, yanking it closer to her. She whispered a name in his ear. "That's my name, don't tell it to anyone. You can't fail now, Hayate. Just tell her already Windman. I'll be watching you…"

"Wait!" She shifted to look at him. "What should I say? Just blurt it out?'

She raised an eyebrow. "If you wish. Good luck." She disappeared, but somehow, he felt her presence.

"Well, here goes," he murmured. He walked up to the door and knocked twice.

"Just a minute!" came the happy reply. The door opened to reveal a happy Himeno. "Hayate! What are you doing here? Did something happen?"

"Er, no everything's fine. Um… can we talk awhile?" He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

She blushed (or was he just imagining it?). "S…Sure. Come on in." She moved away from the door and went to sit on her bed. Hayate walked into the room hesitantly and she patted the spot next to her. "Wanna sit?"

"Ah, sure." He sat down, but farther away than she had wanted.

"So, what's up?" She smiled at him and his heart did a back flip.

"Um… I… uh… wanted to know …what'sgoingonbetweenyouandSasame," he blurted out in a rush.

She blinked. "What?"

He took a deep breath, steeling himself. "I was wondering what was going on between you and Sasame."

She blushed a deep crimson and his heart decided to pack up and move to his toes. "W…What?! No…Nothing! We're not… I mean… we're just friends!" she babbled.

His heart perked up. "Really?"

"Um… yeah." She glanced at him, curious. "Why'd you want to know?"

"No reason, Tulip-Head." He really couldn't resist calling her that. Who cares if she didn't know his favorite flower was a tulip?

"What did you call me?" she growled raising her fists.

He smirked. "I called you Tulip-head toots."

"That's IT!" she screeched. "Prepare yourself for the after life Hayate! YARRRG!!" She jumped and tackled him onto the bed. Unnoticed in a corner of the room, a certain little chibi was having the time of her life.

Hayate wasn't the type to stay on the bottom for very long. After a few seconds he managed to flip her over and pin her down despite all of her martial training.

"Gotcha!" He smirked. "Give up?"

"Never." Her knee shot up suddenly.

Hayate made a small, strangled sound and collapsed on top of her. She squealed and tried to push him off. He wouldn't budge.

"Hay…Hayate! You're heavy!"

"And you kneed me too hard!" he gasped.

Her eyes widened. "You're not that badly hurt… Are you?"

"I'll never have children…" he groaned.

"WHAT! But… But you have to!" She covered her mouth quickly and turned scarlet.

Hayate managed to raise himself up to his elbows. He cocked an eyebrow at her. "And why's that?"

"I… well… I don't know… maybe I thought… I thought seeing mini versions of you would be cute and well… some girl would be really unhappy and… I…" She trailed off not looking at him. The chibi in the corner was doubled over, her fist shoved in her mouth in a desperate attempt not to laugh in manic glee.

Hayate smirked. 'Shoot,' he thought, 'Chibi-chan was right.' He gently turned Himeno's face to look at his. "Himeno?"

"Um… yes?"

"Me too." He leaned down and before anyone could react, his lips were on hers. Her eyes widened but then closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck drawing his that much closer.

Finally he pulled back. "I was only kidding about the whole 'no children' thing you know."

"I hope so. Now come back down here." Himeno yanked him down to her lips again.

From the corner Chibi-chan smirked. "My work here is done," she whispered. "Take care you too." She vanished, returning to her dimension.

Hayate broke away long enough to register her departure and to murmur softly, "Did you know tulips are my favorite flower?"

"Really?"

"Uh huh. So I guess you don't mind me calling you that anymore?"

"No, not really. Did you know that I've kind of always liked you since I met you when we were little kids?"

He rolled off and laid on his side, looking at her. "Really?? Then why didn't you say so?"

"Well, at the beginning I thought you hated me," she said smiling. "Then, I just didn't have the courage. After we beat the Princess of Disaster, I knew I'd have to tell you sooner or later."

Hayate ruffled her hair. "I'm glad. Now, come here." He pulled her over to him and continued to kiss her senseless.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

Back in her world, Chibi-chan walked to her desk, poured a soothing cup of tea, and opened her big black binder. The giant screens that filled the walls around her flashed with images of couples just waiting to be picked. She was just selecting a pair when a familiar voice filled the office.

"You're already done?" asked Keisuke, her coworker and secret crush.

She grinned at him. "Of course, Hayate was easy once he was motivated. And what about you?"

Keisuke smiled and entered the room. He plopped down in the chair in front of her desk. "Oh not much, just someone named Yayoi and a guy named Goh."

"Really? Aw! I was gunna get them!" she mock pouted as she poured him a cup of tea.

"You should have been there. Seriously, we should do pairs! You can get the guy on the right track and I'll get the girl. Waddya say?" He grinned hopefully up at her.

She could feel herself blush. "Maybe… that sounds like fun Keisuke."

"Yeah." He smiled and drank his tea thoughtfully. She went back to pouring through her binder. The names she had wanted disappeared. Someone got them. As she was about to mark a second choice she felt Keisuke's presence at her side. She jumped and glanced at him.

"Yes?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing, just looking. Good choice. Thanks for the tea CC."

"'CC?'" she asked confused.

"You go by Chibi-chan in all of your cases right? So I have decided your new nickname shall be CC," said Keisuke proudly.

"Really?" Oh yeah, she was blushing now.

"Yeah. Well, good luck on that one CC. Think about the pairs offer." He smiled and put his teacup on the tray next to hers. "Again, thanks for the tea; you make the best here you know." He suddenly leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Chibi-chan was now as red as a beet. "Um…?"

"See you tomorrow." With that, Keisuke popped out of the room leaving her speechless.

"Well," she murmured. "Pairs keeps sounding better and better!"

She looked back at the binder and circled the pair. The names glowed for a moment then vanished from the page only to reappear on a sticky note by her computer screen. Glanced at the screen number listed and looked up to watch the pair.

"Excellent," she hissed in glee. "Just excellent." She steepled her fingers and laughed manically until she tried to take a drink of tea. Then she choked and coughed manically.

A/N: And that's it for this one. Sorry they might have been a bit OOC. I tried reeeaalllyyy hard to keep them in character. So please review and give me a pair's suggestion if you have one. There's a list of pairings I know and support on my profile. But, feel free to give one that's not there, I might know it anyway. And to those of you who are reading my ongoing fic, I'm soooooo sorry it's taking so long. I'm waiting till summer when I'll have more time. Thank you for reading installment 5 in the Chibi Series.


End file.
